


杀了我也别离开我

by FaustCrimson



Series: 异乡人 [2]
Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：原作向/《异乡人》后续
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Series: 异乡人 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	杀了我也别离开我

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [one collection for my Thornute fictions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697526) by [FaustCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson)



> 写在22集播出之前
> 
> 是把刀子

**就算你是刽子手，**

**宁愿杀了我，也别离开我。**

**——萨迪**

相比驻守大门，戍卫牢房外的夜晚通常是无趣又寂寞的。毕竟迄今为止没什么人会潜入王帐劫走囚犯，守卫们只需要握紧那把铁门的钥匙，然后等待第二天早上负责处刑的士兵将人带走，除此之外几乎费不了什么功夫，所以多得是话题要讲。

从城里的妓馆出现了身段如何曼妙的年轻娼妓，到军队的伙食如何粗陋，甚至连酿造的啤酒都很生涩……这群丹麦人总有讲不完的无聊话题。他们谈天说地，连刚刚死去的先王和堪堪继位的王子都敢胡乱调侃，可谓是胆大妄为到了极点。只不过这些话题落到托尔芬的耳里，都是一阵阵扰人的蚊吟罢了。

他无心注意这些。

托尔芬的双手被绳子紧紧捆绑在身后。负责捆他的士兵空有一身蛮力，将绳结打得又牢又死，粗粝的绳子深陷进了皮肉里，磨出的血迹已然干涸，传来一阵阵麻木的钝痛感。

但他无心关注这些。

干裂的嘴唇上落了一片雪花，他反射性地用舌头舔去，竟尝到了些许铁锈味。算起来，他已经五个小时没有进食进水了。

而他无心在意这些。

夜深了，白日延绵的骚动终于有了平息的迹象。多嘴多舌的士兵们也打着招呼轮流守起了夜，一批上岗就放另一批下去。午夜时分是整个王帐守备最脆弱的时候，人的精神开始萎靡疲倦，一个接一个地打着瞌睡。

托尔芬的脑子里还在回放白日里的混乱情形。阿谢拉特突然斩杀了斯韦恩王，克努特亲手杀死了阿谢拉特，克努特要赶他离开，他对克努特拔刀相向……

乱了，乱了，彻底乱了。这群人疯了，绝对疯了。

铁门外传来窸窣的声响。托尔芬抬眼，只见一人打开了挂着铁锁的大门悄悄潜入，逆着月光站在他面前。

是克努特。

托尔芬不明白克努特为什么会漏夜造访监牢，穿着红色的斗篷拎着一个包袱，俨然一副要出逃的姿态。

“跟我走。”克努特不由分说地解开了他束手的绳子，期间还因为绳结过分牢固不悦地咒骂了几句，最后才拽起失魂落魄的他踉踉跄跄地奔出了牢房。

克努特似乎提前打点好了一切，离开王帐的道路畅通无阻，连守夜的卫兵都没有发现他们。

托尔芬一路浑浑噩噩地跟着克努特向前跑，浑不在意这家伙究竟要带自己去哪儿。终于，国王停下了脚步，一把将包袱塞入了他的怀里，轻轻吻了吻他的唇角。

“你走吧。”克努特背过身去说道。

“什么？”托尔芬不解地问道。

“逃！懂了吗？逃跑！”年轻的国王有些暴躁地嘶喊道，“那些家伙远没有你厉害。只要不是托鲁克尔，没有人能追得上你。”

托尔芬依旧茫然地站在原地看着他。

克努特深吸一口气，忍痛说道：“你快逃吧，逃得越远越好，包袱里有足够的金币支持你登上返回家乡的航船。回你的家乡冰岛做一个牧羊人或者农民。娶个美丽的妻子，生四五个孩子，然后在妻儿的注视下死去。”

“我从没有答应当你的手下。阿谢拉特死了，我也无须再听从你的命令。”托尔芬沉默了一会儿，扔下了包袱说道。

克努特似乎早就预料到了这样的回答，毫不犹豫地从斗篷里拿出了那把托尔芬遗留在地上的短刀，郑重地放入了男孩手中：“那么，杀了我或逃走，你选一项吧。”

“你疯了吗？”维京男孩震惊地看着他。

“我很清醒。”克努特深吸一口气道，“杀了我，或者逃走。选一个吧，托尔芬。”

年轻的国王与面前的弑君者安静地对视。脸上的伤口已经止血，过不了几日便会结痂愈合。可心脏却被挖空了一大块，有不知名的液体正汩汩不绝地往外流淌着。

克努特知道脸上的伤口一定会留疤。他细嫩的皮肉向来经不起一点点伤害，白天里的那把刀又快又急，几乎是存了致死的势头。这样也好，心头无法言说的伤痛能够呈现在脸上，让所有人都看到。

“省去这套吧！克努特！”托尔芬忽然咆哮起来，“我该去哪儿？阿谢拉特被你杀死了，告诉我，我接下来应该去哪儿？”

“那就杀了我。”克努特平静地说道，“刀就在你手里。你知道如何能让我最快解脱。”

“你知道的……我做不到。你知道我做不到！”托尔芬痛苦地低吼，绝望地看向克努特，憎恨爱人为什么要留这样骑虎难下的选择和现实。

“为什么要杀死阿谢拉特？为什么是你杀了他？”

“当时的局面已经失控了。进攻威尔士的命令无法撤回。要同时保全威尔士与我，阿谢拉特必须做出选择——就是牺牲他自己。”克努特努力解释道，“这是……我和他的棋局。而我必须是那个负责‘将死’的人。”

对托尔芬解释一切很难。

权谋阴谋、父子争位……都是此刻的托尔芬完全无法理解的。他一门心思钻研如何又快又好地割开敌人的喉咙。这个维京男孩的大脑里长久以来都只被一件事所占据——杀死阿谢拉特，替死去的父亲报仇。而在阿谢拉特倒下之后，他十一年来赖以为生的信念和坚持也轰然坍塌，几乎失去了所有人生的目标。

克努特不得不承认那个男人在托尔芬人生中的重要性。于托尔芬而言，阿谢拉特的存在意义甚至远在他之上。

仇恨与爱难以两全。

然而在那样的情境下，他必须杀死阿谢拉特，然后亲手为自己戴上那顶血淋淋的王冠，用生父和亲信的尸骸替自己加冕，尽快确立在军队中的绝对话语权。

否则的话，拉古纳尔、阿谢拉特、乃至斯韦恩王都白死了。

克努特捧起男孩伤痕累累的手，温柔吻去上面干涸的血迹。

火辣辣的刺痛从伤口处传来。托尔芬伸手抚摸新晋国王的脸，用粗糙的指腹轻轻拂过自己留下的刀疤边缘。

“你下手真重，这很疼。”克努特努力轻快地说道，“不过没有什么比我现在的心更疼的了。”

“我很抱歉……这不是我的本意。”托尔芬痛苦又懊悔地亲吻他，将克努特一如往常般压在树干上，用极尽温柔的动作表达自己的歉意。

年轻的国王并没有训斥这无礼的举动，如同树懒一样缠在托尔芬的身上，交叠的双腿勾着维京男孩的腰，尽可能不从对方身上掉下去。克努特的个子比托尔芬高一个头多，体态修长又挺拔，所幸托尔芬矮小的身体也很壮实，能将王子稳稳地抱在怀里，连口气都不带喘。

“我得让你走。”克努特埋在他的耳旁说道，“你不能待在这里。”

“这是你所期望的吗？”托尔芬问道。

不！克努特几乎立刻就想否认了。我不想让你走。

然而话到嘴边，却还是撕心裂肺的谎言：“是的，你对我已经没有用处了，阿谢拉特不在了，你也可以走了。”

“你是个骗子，我不会相信你。”托尔芬斩钉截铁地嘟囔道。

克努特知道自己骗不过托尔芬。两人独处的时候他总是充满着孩子气，喜怒哀乐统统表现在明面上。

他几乎抽泣着说了实话：“你是刽子手，我也是刽子手。我宁愿你杀了我，也不想你离开我。”

风中有如幻觉般的呜咽声，托尔芬几度不敢相信这样的话语出自克努特口中。

克努特从不会这样。

白日里的他既铁腕又果决，十足像极了一个能够左右生死君主的模样，陌生得仿佛是另一个人；只有晚上才会变成他记忆中那个矛盾复杂又爱对着他撒娇的公主。

但方才的克努特活脱脱就是黄昏之交、白昼与黑夜的融合体。他是那般坚毅，又是那般身怀脆弱的绝望。他的言语同灵魂一样支离破碎，唯独这具躯壳还顽强地硬撑着，不像白天与黑夜里的任何一个。

托尔芬紧紧抱着克努特，生怕稍一松劲，怀中的挚爱便会永久地离他而去。他一直在暴风雪的黑暗中艰难跋涉，猝不及防间阿谢拉特不见了，克努特也快要消失了。

——别让我走。托尔芬很想这么说出口，可张了张嘴吐不出一个字。

“但我，必须让你走。”克努特一字一句哽咽道。

“我哪也不想去。你为什么不让我留下？”托尔芬说道。

“你还不清楚吗，托尔芬？尽管我很不情愿这么说，但是你已经无法继续待在我身边了。”克努特神色复杂地看着他，摇了摇头，“他们不会让你脱罪。要是你留在这儿，我只能下令杀了你，把你的头颅挂在城墙上平息众怒。而这不并是我想看到的。”

维京战士一言不发。

克努特急了，担心这个倔强的家伙会固执到不肯离开，近乎恳求道：“如果你还爱我，你就必须听我的。我是你的……”

王子？公主？爱人？国王？

他顿了顿继续说道：“我是你的国王。”

托尔芬微微颤抖。

“你要想超越阿谢拉特，超越你的父亲，就如他所说的：继续前进吧，不要窝在这种鬼地方。你要身为你父亲的儿子——托尔兹之子托尔芬往前走。你要成为真正的战士，这才是你的战斗。”克努特说道，“吾爱，你必须走。”

托尔芬清楚明白这是克努特所能给予他的最大的自由。远离阴谋诡谲的宫廷，背负着父亲、阿谢拉特乃至克努特的心愿前行，去寻找可以成为后半生支柱的答案，比如足以消弭仇恨的爱，又或是文兰。

而这一切的前提就是离开这里，离开克努特身边。

托尔芬觉得羞愧万分。他确信自己深爱着克努特，而这份刻骨的爱却不足以消释那份铭心的恨。恨意堆积在他心底太久太久了，如附骨之疽般一时难以除去。

但他还是不愿离开。离乡十一载，除了杀戮外一无所有。这样的人该如何找到迷失的自我呢？他想待在有克努特的地方，而不是孤身一人再度寻找一个落脚之处。

——所以，给我第三个选择吧。

“我……不想离开，至少不要让我离开有你在的国度。”托尔芬埋首于克努特金色的发间，破天荒地向爱人任性地讨要起了东西，“我无处可去了。吾爱，吾王，给我第三个选择吧。不是逃走，也不是杀了你，更不是被你所杀。”

“你总是给我出难题，就像无论我精心烹饪了多少次的料理也满足不了你的舌头。”克努特苦笑道，“保全你的性命很难，几乎不比戴上这顶王冠容易。”

“你做的料理很好吃。”托尔芬说道，“我希望现在承认不会太晚。”

“迟来的坦诚总比永远的隐瞒来得好些。”克努特从托尔芬身上下来，脱下了自己的斗篷罩在两人身上。

他们仿佛回到了前往盖恩斯伯勒的时候，互相依偎在一块抵御着酷寒。克努特会和托尔芬分享自己的斗篷，相对的托尔芬必须尽可能地用自己的体温让王子暖和起来。

克努特贪恋地靠在托尔芬的肩膀上，这个舒适的动作险些令他忘却了思考。有那么一瞬间他向神祈求留驻时间，将时间停止在一刻，让他和托尔芬就这样坐在半枯的世界树下依偎着死去，幸免于诸神黄昏，直至新世界的到来。

但他不能。他已经浪费很多时间了。

深思熟虑过后，克努特最终找到了一个两全其美的方案。

“我会告诉他们，我将你放逐为奴隶。无论他们怎么反对，我都会坚持这项决定。”他所说的每一个字都像是在血淋淋的伤口上重复割上一刀，每一个字母都蕴含着冰凉而绝望的血，“我会……替你寻找一个好主人，他会和善地对待你，不会让你吃苦头。这也是我能为你做的最后一件事了。”

托尔芬望着他许久，发自内心地感激道：“谢谢你，陛下。”

在决心将托尔芬贬为奴隶后，克努特就做好了心理准备，亲口放逐自己的爱人与下令杀死他一样令人感到痛苦。

托尔芬说的没错，他就是个骗子，他对自己的爱人说了谎。

保全托尔芬说难很难，说容易也很容易。整个英格兰军队已纳入他的麾下，有托鲁克尔在军中坐镇，即便有人反对也难以造势。然而斯韦恩王的死讯一旦传开，英格兰军队的余党就会伺机而动再次作乱。他有叛乱要平，必须稳定军心，不能因为托尔芬一个人动摇牺牲无数人得来的王权。

至少他不能光明正大地饶恕托尔芬，就像斯韦恩王永远不能当着众人的面将他处死一样，一旦与弑父杀子的罪名挂钩，民众就不会再认可王座上的君主。

克努特听着这骤然生疏的称谓，悲伤地低声道：“我们还会再见吗，托尔芬？”他第一次对自己做出的决定感到迷惘，甚至无法判定究竟是对还是错。

他预感自己要失去托尔芬了，扑面而来的仓皇和失落几乎比让托尔芬逃回冰岛还要剧烈。

托尔芬干涩地开口：“这取决于你，陛下。”

——不要这样对我。不要在达成微末的心愿后轻而易举地割舍与我的羁绊。不要就这样放弃。

英格兰的君王咬紧牙关，一把抓住他的手，一字一句狠狠道：“向你信仰的神明起誓，向奥丁和瓦尔基莉亚起誓：你不会忘记我，你会深爱着我直到我们重逢之日。假如那时你不再爱我，我就彻底放你走。”

“你是我唯一的神袛，克努特。”托尔芬难掩颓废地做着坚定的保证，他不知道未来究竟会怎样，这是他能向克努特做出的唯一允诺。

“我向你起誓，吾爱。”

两个男孩紧紧相拥在一起。他们在同一天失去了自己的“父亲”，失去了继续相互依偎的时间，失去了自己的爱人。

命运中的每一样东西都被明码标价，与之相对的，他赢得了王权，他赢得了重来一次的机会。

然而他们同时觉得，自己一无所获。

“去寻找属于你的答案。我也寻找我的。然后由命运安排我们在未来相遇吧。”

克努特割去那一头长发，就在听闻托尔芬安然抵达为奴的农场之后。

起初，他只是对着镜子发呆，有一下没一下地抚摸着自己的头发。混乱的思绪飘忽到几年前，已记不清楚是哪个午后突发奇想将这头金发留了起来，一养就是好多年，直至及腰。

托尔芬喜欢他的头发，曾经在上面落下无数个吻。

他面无表情地注视着镜中的自己，眼神森然凛冽，无尽的悲伤却快要从眼眶里涌出。克努特拿起桌案上的那柄眼熟的短刀，亲手割去了自己的头发。

他拾起断发走到窗口，张开手掌任由风将金色的发丝卷走。

“我们都会改变许多，托尔芬。”克努特喃喃道，“我必须让你走。”

一声轻叹慢慢溶解在了呼啸的风中。

他的爱随着托尔芬的离开一并死去了。

生长于不毛之地的枞树枯死了，树皮和树叶都保护不了它。

没有爱的家伙也跟它一样，那么为什么非得活那么久不可呢？

——奥丁的箴言

因为还想与心爱的人再次相遇啊。

Faust

2019/12/9


End file.
